bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jdogno7
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Former Villains page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 05:47, August 15, 2010 Quit adding the "Former villains" category to Primo Vulcan and Viper Helios. It's their evolutions that turned good. In case of a Phosphos attack, bring a Lythirus+Kazarina+Zenet sandwich! 01:32, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Reply. You didn't, I'm just sick of fixing the gallery. --Recgameboy | "When I'm alone I feel so much better." 04:45, December 18, 2010 (UTC) It's stupid to seperate them like that. --Recgameboy | "When I'm alone I feel so much better." 04:58, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Please don't make multiple headlines on my Talk Page for the same topic. --Recgameboy | "When I'm alone I feel so much better." 05:14, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Summary Dude, you don't always have to write a summary. You can just press publish and then go. It won't make the world blow up or anything. The Striker has awoken to take down the The Enemy 10:34, April 26, 2011 (UTC) DUDE!, i had to go fix up the edits from premo vulcan, (i was watching the royal wedding -.-) IT"S PREMO not PRIMOKellynKaz (talk) 11:44, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude, on Gill's page don't write info and then delete it and put back on!! DON'T DO THAT!!! YOU CAN GET BLOCKED FOR IT! Also don't just do that to get badges! [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 08:49, August 24, 2011 (UTC) i meant about the loyalty. [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 09:03, August 24, 2011 (UTC) OMG! You deleted or putted loyalty and then u deleted it and then u add it again! Don't coplain! [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 09:12, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Are you sure because the wiki doesn't lie? [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 10:11, August 24, 2011 (UTC) um... that was 7 months ago.... Warning Do not add speculation to articles. Where does it say what order all those guys are in?? I'm living for my dying wish. 13:18, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry!! I am SO sorry. I was going to tell you nice job on your edit summaries, and I had the tab of another user open, and I got them confused. So... that warning doesn't count. I'm living for my dying wish. 00:23, October 18, 2011 (UTC) =) I'm living for my dying wish. 01:59, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Obvious Trivia I have seen you putting some trivia on some of the pages and that is great but can you please not add trivia that is obvious? Ok, thanks. The Legacy, born from a dream. 09:51, March 16, 2012 (UTC) By Obvious Trivia ... We mean this. *Dan has shown to had a crush on her but it probally fades away after Dan goes out with Runo. After Dan and Marucho beat the JJ Dolls, Jenny and Jewels said good things about them. *Stocia thinks humans like Jenny and Jewls are ugly. *Jenny and Jewels are considered cute. The reason why these trivias are problematic is because: 1. They are speculative. The last thing the articles in an encyclopedia need is a personal bias. First trivia; it's never been specifically signified whether Dan's interest toward Jenny as he starts to go out with Runo. 2. They are irrelevant. It doesn't matter whether Stoica thinks JJ Dolls are ugly or not; as far as the information about Jenny herself is concerned, the trivia contributes to nothing. As for the latter part of the first trivia (notice that how I am emphasizing what is especially wrong with the first trivia), does what Jenny and Jewls say about Dan and Marucho actually pertain to either Jenny or Jewls objectively? As a reader's perspective, I disagree. 3. They are redundant. Jenny and Jewls are considered cute by whom? 4. You can't spell "probably", "Jewls", and "Stoica" correctly. Also, from the next time, you WILL receive warning for using external links back to the Bakuan Wiki. If you copy and paste portions from an article to an editing page of another article containing hyperlinks, hyperlinks are converted to an external link that looks something like http://bakugan.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jdogno7&action=edit&section=new and a word/phrase linking it in the bracket instead of a word linked to a page inside double brackets. I've seen you do this in the past, and a blog specifically warning users not to do this has already been made. Lastly, if an Admin undoes an edit, there is a good chance that it should probably not be reverted back. - Death, Despair, and Destruction. I survived that dens of vipers, but who is the true victor? 01:08, March 18, 2012 (UTC) You've been blocked for ignoring warnings issued by admins and spamming via article summaries. See you in a week. :::- Bendo ''-'' Death by the head crusher! 03:45, March 18, 2012 (UTC)